RAVE Master from Ocean
by Dragonnotte
Summary: Environ 1500 ans est passé depuis l'OverDrive qui a fait disparaître Rave et DarkBring, cependant ils réapparaissent avant la mort de Gold Roger, par contre le troisième RAVE Master n'est toujours pas arrivé. Qui sera-t-il pour mettre fin au chaos ? R
1. Prologue

Voici le petit prologue de la deuxième fic, "RAVE Master of Ocean", un cross-over entre Rave et One piece sachant que je n'ai lu que les 5 premiers tomes de Rave et 14 tome de One Piece, par contre j'ai regardé 45 épisodes de Rave et tous les épisodes de One Piece !

Je vais essayé de lire les autres tomes de Rave pour avoir la vrai histoire ! XD

Cette histoire se passe bien après l'ère de Haru, en effet, cette histoire se passe en 15xx alors que l'ère de Haru se passe en 0066 je crois.

En résumé, RAVE réapparait à l'époque de l'age d'or des pirates après avoir disparu avec Haru Glory après avoir amené la paix dans le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 0 :**

Prologue

**La Naissance de l'ère des Pirates et du monde**

Il y a au moins un millénaire, un combat entre les lumières et les ténèbres a eu lieu, une bataille entre Dark Bring, les pierre maléfiques au pouvoirs des Ténèbres, et RAVE, les pierres sacrées aux pouvoirs de la Lumière.

La personne pouvant affronter Dark Bring avec RAVE s'appelle le RAVE Master, ce dernier devant détruire Dark Bring échoua et une explosion gigantesque eu lieu ce qui a bouleversé la surface du monde.

Cette explosion mettra en place Red Line, la montagne qui sépara le globe en deux, et Grand Line, l'océan qui deviendra le cimetière des hommes, et plus tard celui des pirates.

Le déséquilibre météorologie de Grand Line est dû aux Dark Bring réapparus dans le monde un siècle avant l'exécution de Gold Roger, RAVE réapparait aussi en même temps que les pierres malefiques, cependant le troisième RAVE master n'a pas été trouvé durant ce siècle...

Trouveront-ils avant l'OverDrive de cette époque le RAVE Master qui pourra chasser les Ténèbres avec le pouvoir des Lumières ?

Si oui, ce RAVE Master pourrait ramener la Lumière dans ce monde rempli de Ténèbres ?

Vous le saurez si vous suivez cette histoire !!

* * *

Prologue su début du début ! Petit mais il permet de mettre en place l'intrigue et l'époque de l'histoire !!! Au fait mon histoire commence au Royaume de Drum. (important, tous commence à ce moment là !)


	2. La sorcière du Royaume de Drum

J'ai regardé tous les épisodes de Rave et j'en suis aux scans 193, pour one piece, j'ai regardé tous les épisodes et les scan. Mais vous voyez, je commence au royaume de Drum l'histoire.

Attention aux Spoil !! (de Rave surtout ! Tous les tomes de Rave sont sortit en France non ? Alors pas vraiment de Spoil ! XD)

Alors attention aux spoil de One piece ! Même s'ils n'apparaissent que assez tardivement)

One piece et RAVE ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils appartiennent respectivement à Eiichiro Oda et à Hiro Mashima, cependant certains personnages m'appartiennent.

N'oubliez pas les commentaires s'il vous plait !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

** La sorcière du Royaume de Drum**

- Sanji ! Nami ! Tenez bon ! fit un garçon brun en train de grimper une très haute montagne enneigée

Ce garçon brun, Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine d'un équipage de pirates, avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux ahuris noirs avec en dessous de l'œil gauche une cicatrice qu'il avait fait durant l'enfance. Il portait une veste rouge et un bermuda bleu avec de la fourrure blanche sur les bas du pantalon. Il portait une fille rousse malade sur le dos nommée Nami et un garçon blond inconscient dont une mèche cachait son œil gauche et qui avait des sourcils qui finissaient en vrille du nom de Sanji.

Ce garçon, Luffy, était en train de les amener chez le docteur restant du royaume de Drum en crise, Nami avait une fièvre supérieur à quarante degré, quand à Sanji, on ne savait pas mais il avait reçu un choc terrible durant une avalanche de neige.

Les autres membres de l'équipage se trouvaient un peu éparpillés sur l'île du Royaume de Drum, en effet deux membres se trouvaient dans une ville appelée Bighorn, ils s'appelaient Vivi et Ussop, Vivi avait de long cheveux bleus-ciel attaché et portait un manteau d'hiver blanc et un pantalon noir, quant à Ussop, il portait un manteau en fourrure noir et un pantalon beige-marron. Ces deux membres attendaient le retour de Luffy et Sanji avec Nami qui serait guérie.

Un autre membre nu dans ce froid de cette île hivernale se promenait mais ne trouvait pas son chemin, celui qui n'avait pas de sens de l'orientation s'appelait Roronoa Zorro et avait des cheveux courts verts et trois boucle d'oreille sur l'oreille gauche. En dernier était un canard géant jaune du nom de Karoo qui se baignait dans l'eau glacée. Ils s'entraînaient.

Plus tard, le brun arriva enfin en haut de la grande, très grande montagne et vit un château, un très grand château avec la porte principale ouverte en grand, sur une des deux tours, se trouvait un drapeau pirate avec autour du crâne des fleurs de cerisier. Luffy avait de graves engelures sur les bras et les jambes. Il y avait sur son visage un sourire qui exprimait la victoire, la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à atteindre enfin le sommet de la montagne.

Cependant Luffy avec Nami sur le dos s'évanouit, et la neige sous Luffy commençait à s'effondrer. Cette neige se détacha de la montagne et commença à tomber du sommet en emportant Luffy et Nami. À cet instant, une personne les rattrapa en prenant le bras de Luffy qui avait toujours Nami attachée au dos de Luffy. Cette personne n'était pas vraiment humaine.

- "Où suis-je ?" fit un blond en ouvrant un œil

Sa vue devint de plus en plus clair, il vit un plafond fait en pierre et sentit qu'il y avait une couverture sur lui. Il tourna sa tête pour voir dans une autre direction et vit... et vit... une bestiole blanche qui tremblait sans s'arrêter, cette bestiole avait un long ou corne jaune, elle suçait une sucette en fixant Sanji droit dans les yeux. Sanji pas tellement réveillé vit autre chose derrière cette bestiole, il vit un petit renne avec un chapeau rouge sur la tête se tenant sur deux pattes, dans ses pattes se trouvait des bandages usés et à côté Luffy qui dormait comme un gros bébé. Sanji re-regarda la bestiole blanche, il essuya ses yeux avec ses mains et re-regarda cette bestiole. Soudain sous le choc, il avait les yeux écarquillés et hurla en se levant :

- "C'est quoi ce truc !?!?"

-"Hmm ?" fit Nami assis sur sont lit et en pyjama, "Sanji, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

- "Oh... Il a dû rencontrer mon chien..." fit une vielle en buvant un liquide étrange

- "Votre chien ?" fit Nami qui ne comprenait pas

- "Gyaaah !!" fit le renne avec un nez bleu sur deux pattes en sortant de la chambre de Luffy et de Sanji

- "VIANDE !" hurla Luffy en poursuivant le renne

- "Luffy !!" hurla Nami en voyant Luffy couvert de bandage poursuivant le renne

Après avoir entendu la voix de Nami, Luffy courrutsur place vit Nami, la salua en faisant un geste de main et en disant :

- "Yo ! Nami ! Tu va bien ?"

- "Oui, merci à toi... Où est Sanji ?" demanda Nami qui ne voyait pas du tout le cuistot de l'équipage

- "Ah... heu... Je crois qu'il tremble devant une glace vivante... mais bon... J'AI FAIM !"

- "Une glace vivante ?" fit Nami qui n'avait pas compris, "Comment ça... une glace vivante ? ça n'existe pas une glace vivante, comme d'habitude, c'est un délire de ta part, mon pauvre Luffy"

- "LE RRENNE ! ATTENDS-MOI ! J'AI FAIM !" Hurla Luffy en re-poursuivant le renne au nez bleu

- "Le pauvre..."

- "Il est en forme celui-là..." dit Kureha

Le docteur restant, Dr Kureha aussi appelée Doctorine, avait des cheveux gris longs, elle portait un T-shirt blanc avec une veste violette par-dessus ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur. Puis ils entendirent à nouveau la voix de Sanji :

- "C'est quoi ce truc !?"

Sanji sous la peur sauta en arrière et réapparu dans la chambre de Nami, en l'air, il vit Nami, la salua d'un signe de main mais il se prit le mur de dos... Il avait très mal...

- "Merde ! ça fait un mal de chien !!"

- "Poon !" fit un petit animal devant Sanji

- "Encore toi ?!" dit Sanji tremblant

- "C'est quoi ?" demanda Nami à Sanji

- "Aucune idée... Un... pingouin ? Même si c'en est pas l'air..." répondit Sanji qui hésitait

- "Moi je penses plutôt que c'est un insecte... Mais comme il est mignon !!!" fit Nami avec des cœurs à la place des yeux

- "Non, vous n'y êtes pas !" intervint Kureha, "C'est Plue, un chien."

- "Ça ! Un chien !!!" hurlèrent Nami et Sanji en pointant du doigt Plue

- "Poon !" fit Plue en tendant sa sucette à moitié à Sanji qui le regardait d'un air bizarre

- "Hein ?"

- "Plue veut te donner la moitié, il t'aime bien..." dit Kureha buvant toujours sa boisson bizarre

- "Poon ! Poon !" fit Plue qui insistait toujours

- "Sanji, je crois bien qu'il veut vraiment donne sa moitié Sanji..." dit Nami avec un grand sourire

- "... Hmm... Ah ah ah !" rigola Sanji qui prit Plue dans ses mains et lui dit, "Je crois bien qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! Ah ah !"

- "C'est sûr..." fit Kureha en buvant sa boisson inconnue

- "SANJI !" hurla Luffy en rentrant dans la salle juste après le renne, "FAIS NOUS UN RAGOUT DE RENNE ! ET..." Luffy regarda Plue et hurla," VEUX MANGER CETTE GLACE VIVANTE !"

- "NON !" hurla Sanji qui donna un coup de pied rapide et surpuissant à Luffy qui s'écrasa contre un mur, "NE LE MANGE PAS ! C'EST UN CHIEN ! IMBECILE !"

- Okay... Okay... Sanji..." dit Luffy étourdit après avoir été propulsé

Plus tard, Dr. Kureha raconta l'enfance de Chopper, Tony Tony Chopper, le renne au nez bleu, elle raconta quand Chopper avait été seul à cause de la couleur de son nez, à cause du fruit du démon _Hito Hito no mi, _à cause de son apparence humain pas vraiment humaine, il avait été seul pendant si longtemps, elle raconta aussi sa rencontre avec un certain abrutie de docteur du nom de Dr. Hiluluk qui devenait un ami très cher, cependant à cause de Wapol, celui-ci se sacrifia sous les yeux du roi. Ils savaient maintenant que Chopper n'était pas un renne ordinaire, c'était un médecin hors-du-commun. Sanji, qui était assis sur une chaise, et Nami, toujours dans son lit, avaient écouté cette histoire attentivement, ils avaient de la peine pour le renne au nez bleu, même Plue avait écouté cette histoire sur les genoux de Sanji, il aimait vraiment Sanji, ce Plue !

- "Poon !" fit Plue sur les genoux de Sanji

- "Plue comprend les sentiments de Chopper, lui aussi a été seul pendant longtemps..." dit Kureha

- "Il ne l'est plus quand il vous a trouvé !" sourit Nami

- "Poon !"

- "C'est vrai !" affirma Kureha

Pendant ce temps-là, Luffy, qui avait trouvé le renne cool, mençait Chopper de rejoindre son équipage pour son grand plaisir, cependant celui-ci refusa obstinement.

Autre part, Zorro, Ussop et Vivi se dirigeaient vers la montagne où se trouvait Luffy et les autres, ils étaient avec Dalton et d'autres villageois les suivaient. Ussp tremblaient et demanda :

- "Ca va aller pour Lufy et les autres ?"

- "Bien sûr ! Pas besoin de s'en préoccuper !" fit Vivi

- "Ils sont forts, ça devrait aller..." dit Zorro,"Mais allons les rejoindre au cas où si le cuistot a fait une gaffe...

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu projette toutes les fautes sur Sanji !!" hurlèrent Vivi et Ussop

À quelque part d'autre, sur le chemin de la haute montagne où se trouvait le château piqué par Doctorine, un certain roi nommé Wapol se dirigeait vers son château, celui que Kureha avait piqué, ce Wapol avait des cheveux violets mi-longs et les yeux noirs, il portait un chapeau en forme de fourrure d'ours, une cape en fourrure d'ours blanc, une armure sur le corps tout entier. Il était sur une bestiole étrange, un _White Walky _ou un _Hippo Poilu, comme_ son nom l'indique, c'était un hippopotame poilue, avec de longs poils blancs.

Sur deux autres White Walky, il y avait sur chacun d'eux un bras-droit de Wapol, l'un avait une coupe afro avec une cape en fourrure jaune, ce dernier portait une tenue en jaune avec des gants en forme de coupe afro et un pantalon noir, quant à l'autre, il ressemblait à un clown avec une cape bleue et une tenue tout en bleue.

- "Mwa ha ha ha ha !" rigola Wapol, "Je suis revenu, moi, le roi, suis revenu ! Mwa ha ha ha !"

- "Altesse ! Cortez-san arrive !" fit le clown du nom de Kuromarimo

- "Cortez, notre atout, vient juste d'arrivée !" fit l'autre du nom de Chess

- "Bien ! Bien ! J'espère que que sa _pierre_ magique nous sera utile ! Mwa ha ha ha !"

- "Vous voilà, altesse !" fit un homme d'une vingtaine ou trentaine d'année qui arriva sur un White Walky

Ce dernier s'appelait Cortez, Ricky Cortez, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille mi-longs, des lunette de soleil très foncées qui cachaient ses yeux verts dont une cicatrice traversait du côté gauche du front jusqu'en bas de son menton. Il portait des boucle d'oreille sur les deux oreilles, une veste en cuire marron avec une capuche dont les contours étaient recouverts de fourrure blanche, un pantalon blanc avec des poche et des sandalette vertes. Il fumait un cigare et souriait sadiquement.

- "Wapol ! Mon objectif n'est pas ce pays... ne l'oubliez pas..."

Au même moment, Chopper en renne sur quatre pattes entra essoufflé et inquiet, il transpirait de partout, les deux pirates, c'est à dire Nami et Sanji, le regardaient d'un air étrange, ils étaient inquiets, quant au Dr. Kureha, elle avait un regard sérieux.

- "Doctorine ! C'est grave ! C'est Wapol ! Il est revenu !"

- "Je vois... Nous avons du pain sur la planche !"

- "Wapol..." continua Cortez, "Mon objectif est de prendre RAVE des mains de cette vielle de sorcière et de le détruire !"

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre ! Voilà ! Voilà ! Com's please !

Alors ? D'après vous ? Qui sera le troisième RAVE Master ? Faîtes vos propositions !! XD

A plus pour le prochain chapitres !

PS : Je posterai la suite de Nin-shinigami après ! J'ai des chapitres à mettre !!


	3. Les problèmes sont là !

Chapitre 2 de **RAVE Master in Ocean,** j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, c'est un peu du plagiat du manga là mais il y a des choses modifiées.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

** Les problèmes sont là !**

Wapol arriva devant le château, son château piqué par Dr. Kureha, quand il vit le drapeau pirate, il se mit en colère. mais la chose qui l'avait mit encore plus en furax c'était quand il vit le docteur Kureha sortir du château comme si de rien n'était. Wapol vit aussi un humain poilu avec un chapeau rouge avec une croix blanche dessus, c'était Chopper en forme humaine. Puis arriva à côté de Wapol ses bras-droits ainsi que Cortez qui fixait droit dans les yeux Kureha.

Quant à Zorro et à son groupe, il arrivèrent devant l'ancienne cachette de Kureha où se trouvait un câble qui reliait le haut de la montagne, il y avait aussi un télécabine où on pouvait monter pour rejoindre sans risque le sommet. Les pirates étaient surpris puis Dalton leur expliqua comment ils avaient trouvé ce câble, en fait c'était un jeune de leur village qui l'avait trouvé par hasard.

Soudain une personne blessée de partout arriva vers ce groupe, il était essoufflé et apeuré... Vivi inquiète s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, monsieur ?"

- "Dalton ! Dalton-san ! C'est terrible !"

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

- "Un des sbires de Wapol possède un Dark Bring ! C'est terrible ! Même Dr. Kureha est en danger !"

- "Da... Dark Bring !" hurla Vivi sous la surprise de Zorro et de Ussop

- "Vivi ? Qu'est-ce que le _Da-Brille_ ?" demanda Ussop qui n'avait pas du tout compris

- "Dark Bring !" corrigea Vivi toujours inquiète et apeurée, c'est une pierre maléfique représentant les ténèbres... Luffy-san et les autres sont en grand danger !!

- "Hé ! Vivi... Calmes-toi... Ce n'est pas une pierre qui va arrêter Luffy... tu sais comment..."

- "J'ai bien confiance en Lufy-san... mais... le Dark Bring..." commença Vivi pensant au Dark Bring en tremblant

- "Elle a raison, vos amis sont en grand danger..." dit Dalton

- "Dalton-san..." murmura tous les citoyens qui avaient accompagné Dalton

- "Le Dark Bring a le pouvoir de détruire le monde comme il y a 1500 ans !"

- "Heu..."

- "QUOI !?" hurla Ussop qui tremblait pire qu'une feuille, "UNE PIERRE PEUT DETRUIRE LE MONDE !"

- "C'est ça le pouvoir de Dark Bring", dit Vivi, "Espérons qu'il va arrivé, le Héros qui pourra apporter la lumière..."

- "S'il était déjà arrivé, nous serions les premiers à savoir..." fit Dalton les yeux baissés

- "Comment ça ?" demanda Vivi surprise de la réplique de Dalton

- "Cette pierre est en possession du Dr. Kureha en attendant le Héros..."

- "IMPOSSIBLE !" hurla Vivi terrifiée

Tous les citoyens, pirates regardaient Vivi trembler, les deux pirates n'avaient pas du tout compris de ce qui était en train de se passer mais Ussop tremblait aux paroles de Vivi et de Dalton, "Détruire le monde", une simple pierre pouvait vraiment faire ça ? Impossible !

Zorro marre des discussions monta dans la télécabine et dit aux autres d'un air confiant :

- "Je vais vous la détruire, moi, cette pierre !"

- "Mr. Bushido..." fit Vivi admirée par la détermination de Zorro

- "Ce n'est qu'une pierre, non ? Alors je vais la détruire !"

- "Zo... Zorro !" trembla Ussop, "Tu n'as pas entendu Dalton... Il a dit... Il a dit..."

- "Si ! J'ai entendu mais je m'en fout ! Je m'en fout complètement de ce _Dard-Brille _machin chose !"

- "Dark Bring..." corrigea Vivi

- "Je m'en fout et Luffy ne va pas du tout se laisser faire..." répliqua Zorro, le connaissant...

- "C'est vrai... mais dépêchons-nous !" ordonna Vivi, "Retrouvons vite les autres, Ussop-san ! Mr. Bushido !"

- "Compris !" fit Ussop

- "Hum..." hocha Zorro de la tête

Puis ils montèrent dans la télécabine et commencèrent à s'approcher du sommet. Dalton était blessé et rageait de rage sous les yeux de tout le monde.

- "C'est pas vrai... Comment... Comment Wapol a su que la sorcière possédait RAVE !?"

- "RAVE ? C'est le docteur Kureha qui possède RAVE ?" demanda Vivi

- "Oui... Depuis une centaine d'année, elle protège RAVE et espère qu'elle pourrait trouver le troisième RAVE Master durant tout ce temps... Mais c'était échec après échec... RAVE n'a pas accepté un patient qu'elle a soigné... C'est peut-être sans espoir... C'est peut-être bientôt la fin du monde..."

- "Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !!" hurla Vivi qui n'était pas du tout d'accord, "Tant qu'il y a RAVE encore en entier, il y a encore de l'espoir ! Même que on va vérifier si un des membres de cet équipage est digne de posséder RAVE ! "

- "Vous..."

- "Même si on est des pirates, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres... Vous ne trouvez pas ?" sourit Vivi

- "Merci..." murmura Wapol

- "J'ai une question, ce RAVE, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas un humain ou un horrible animal n'est-ce pas ?" trembla Ussop

- "Non, c'est aussi une pierre... mais une pierre sacrée aux pouvoirs de la Lumière, c'est la seule chose qui puisse combattre Dark Bring", expliqua Vivi

- "Tss..." souffla Zorro, "Absurde ! C'est un combat d'un autre monde, les pierres magiques n'existent pas !"

- "Tu verras bien... Tu verras bien", murmura Dalton

Au sommet de la montagne, Wapol fixait Kureha et lui hurla dessus :

- "Oh... Mais qui voilà... Le Dr. Kureha, le seul docteur a avoir résister à la "chasse aux docteurs" ! Vielle sorcière ! Où est mon drapeau !?"

- "Je l'ai brûlé, cette vieille loque !"

- "QUOI !?" hurla Wapol

- "Je me suis juste permis de transformer ce château en mausolée pour mon confrère Hiluluk", dit Kureha, "Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, les jeunots ! Quittez ce pays !! Drum n'est plus !"

- "Quoi !? Un mausolée pour cet idiot de médecin de pacotille !? NE ME FAIT PAS RIRE !!"

Chopper le regarda d'un air de vengeance, ce dernier voulait vraiment tuer ce tyran quoi qu'il arriverait, il avait traité de mots qu'il n'aimait pas celui qui l'avait baptisé Tony Tony Chopper. Au loin, par la fenêtre Luffy et Sanji virent Wapol devant Kureha, Luffy fut surpris et aussi énervé de le revoir.

- "Lui ! Il est là !"

- "Tu vas voir ! Tu vas me le payer !" hurla Chopper avec colère

- "Attends ! Il est à moi !! Je vais lui faire la fête pour tout à l'heure !" fonça Luffy sur Wapol

- "Hein ?" fit Wapol, "Mais c'est le garçon au chapeau de paille !!"

- "**Gomu Gomu no Bullet **!"

Soudain Luffy, avec un manteau sur lui, envoya un poing surpuissant sur Wapol qui s'envola, mais ce dernier percuta son Hippo Poilu qui lui s'envola très haut dans le ciel, tout le monde était très surpris surtout les subordonnés de Wapol, cependant Cortez avait commencé à mâchouiller du chewing-gum à la fraise comme si ce n'était rien. Il murmura doucement :

- "Pas mal, il se débrouille bien... Mais en tout cas, il possède un fruit du démon... ça va être un jeu d'enfant..."

- "Wapol-sama !!" hurlèrent Chess et Kuromarimo

- "C'est encore eux, ça m'énerve..." murmura Sanji en bouffant une fumée de cigarette

- "Cool ! Hi hi hi hi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce ! Hi hi hi !"

- "Jeune imprudent !" hurla Kuromarimo, "Comment oses-tu lever la main sur Wapol-sama, souverain du royaume de Drum !?"

- "Misérable avorton !" hurla Chess, "Qui es-tu pour ainsi envoyer au tapis notre monarque !? Notre roi exerce sa suprême tyrannique sur toute cette île !"

- "Roi ? Rien à foutre ! Fallait pas m'énerver !" tira Luffy ses joues pour lui faire une grimace

- "Dis donc petit... Tu connais ces types ?" demanda Kureha surprise

- "Bah ouais !" fit Luffy, "Surtout celui qui a la grosse bouche, là ! Il est toujours en travers de notre route ! Il a croqué notre bateau ! Trop, c'est trop ! Je vais lui faire payer !!"

Luffy craqua ses doigts, puis, quelque temps après, il resta sans bouger en fixant le roi, Sanji se demandant ce qui n'allait pas lui demanda :

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy ?"

- "C'est un roi !! Ce ne sont pas des pirates !"

- "T'es lent à la détente !!" lui hurla Sanji

- "Alors gamin", dit Kuromarimo, "Je vois que tu réalise enfin à qui tu as affaire... En effet c'est le sublime altesse Wapol que tu as en fa..."

- "Abrège", lui coupa Cortez les yeux baissés et ayant perdu son sang froid, "Je veux récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher, est-ce bien clair ?"

- "Cortez-san..." murmura Chess

- "Mwahaha ! Ne t'inquiète pas Cortez, tu l'auras ! Tu auras ce que tu es venu chercher ! Mwa ha ha !" rigola Wapol en se relevant

- ""Ce qui je suis venu chercher" ?" pensa Kureha douteuse, "Mais c'est quoi cette chose ?"

- "Poon..." arriva Plue derrière Sanji

- "Plue..." regarda Sanji l'animal étrange, "Que fais-tu là ? Ça va devenir dangereux..."

- "Poon ! Poon !" fit Plue en tirant sur le bas du pantalon de Sanji comme si il voulait quelque chose de la part du cuistot

- "Plue !" appela le Dr. Kureha, "Vas-t-en, tu nous feras que nous gêner !"

- "Tu vas combattre, mamie ?" demanda Sanji

- " Je vous donnerai un coup de pouce si la situation se présenterai mal", répondit Kureha juste après lui donner une bosse sur la tête.

- "Merci du coup de main", remercia Sanji avec une larme sous l'œil, il avait très mal...

Kureha s'approcha sans crainte de Wapol et lui dit d'un air confiant :

- "Vous savez, je m'en moque pas mal de votre château, mais comment dire, c'est lui, mon petit renne, qui tenait absolument à ériger ici-même la tombe de Hiluluk, impossible de le raisonner !"

- "Hein ?" firent Chess et Kuromarimo

Quand ils virent Chopper se transformer en humain, ils s'exclamèrent :

- "C'est le monstre qui était avec le docteur Hiluluk !"

- "Tss... Ce saint édifice recyclé en mausolée pour un toubib de troisième zone ?! Kureha, tu seras la première à mourir ! **Electro-marimo** !"

Soudain Kuromarimo envoya une boule noire en forme de coupe afro sur le docteur Kureha, mais soudain Sanji tel un prince charmant intercepta cette boule de coupe afro noire et lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

- "Afro-man, c'est vraiment malpoli de balancer des boules de pils sur une dame ?"

- "Hi hi hi ! C'est bien dit ça !"

Chopper soupira de soulagement puis Kuromarimo eu un sourire sadique ce qui insinuait de la curiosité de la part du cuistot blond. Sanji essaya de l'enlever mais n'y arrivait pas, il restait accroché sur les vêtements de Sanji sous la surprise du renne mutant, cette boule restait accrocher à la jambe de Sanji à cause de l'électricité statique, Kuromarimo lui envoya encore deux boules noires vers Sanji qui essayait sans cesse de les enlever sans y arriver, cependant Chess fit apparaître un arc et enflamma une flèche sur Sanji dont ces boules prirent feu, Sanji se roula dans la neige pour éteindre l'incendie sur sa jambe.

Pendant ce temps, Chopper en forme humaine fonça sur Chess avec un coup de poing mais soudain Wapol à bouche grande ouverte apparut devant Chopper qui fut avalé par Wapol, Luffy attrapa la jambe de Sanji qui l'envoya directement sur Wapol ce qui libéra Chopper de l'emprise de Wapol qui fut envoyé contre Chess et Kuromarimo qui s'évanourirent.

- "Qui sont ceux là..." se demanda Wapol aussi évanouit

- "Pas mal... Pas mal... Ils se débrouillent très bien, ces zigotos !" sourit sadiquement Cortez aux techniques de Luffy et Sanji

* * *

Des commentaires s'il-vous-plait !


	4. Chessmarimo et Wapol

Resha Tsubaki : Merci de tes commentaire, j'ai failli oublier de mettre les prochain chapitre ! ^^ Grace à toi, tu me donne l'envie de continuer, j'attendais des commentaires ! Espérons que tu vas me suivre jusqu'au bout !

En ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps à cause du bac, plutot l'oral de français mais des le debut juilllet il y aura le chapitre 4.

Je met le chapitre 3 tant attendu !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

** Chessmarimo et Wapol**

Wapol se leva fou de rage, comment pouvait-il être envoyé comme cela ? Il ne le savait pas mais il était fou de rage, Kuromarimo et Chess étaient plus que surpris, ces deux pirates s'en fichaient complètement que Wapol fût le roi du royaume de Drum, Luffy déçu de ne pas avoir expulsé Wapol dit :

- "Mince ! Je ne l'ai pas envoyé en orbite... J'essayerai après..."

- "Wapol-sama ! Est-ce que ça va ?"demanda Koromarimo en hurlant

- "Nous sommes désolé, Wapol-sama, nous les avons sous-estimés !"

- "Pathétique", murmura Cortez, "Il ne faut jamais sous-estimé un adversaire, c'est la règle d'or..."

- "Cortez !" hurla Wapol, "Vas les réduire en miette au lieu de parler !"

- "Comme vous voulez..." dit Cortez en relevant ses lunettes

Cortez s'approcha du lieu de combat, plia ses jambes et dit d'un ton menaçant et en fixant Plue :

- "Plue, le chien légendaire, hein ? C'est toi le porteur de RAVE, n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Poon !" trembla encore plus Plue (même s'il tremblait déjà) et en se cachant plus derrière les jambes du cuistot

- "Que ?" ne comprit pas Kureha en arrêtant de boire, "Comment..."

- "C'est une confirmation... Je crois, non ?" sourit sadiquement Cortez

- "Hé ! Qu'est-ce que RAVE ?" demanda Sanji

- "Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir !" fit Kureha inquiète pour Plue, "Mais s'il-te-plait, protège Plue de ce mec !"

- "Comme vous voulez !" dit Sanji en soupirant de la fumée de sa cigarette, "Je protégerai Plue !"

- "Leur sort..." commença Wapol énervé, "sera la **Crunch Crunch Factory ! **Vous allez voir ma véritable puissance !"

- "Il est solide le gros..." fit Luffy en regardant Wapol avec une goutte d'eau derrière la tête

- "Chess !" appela Wapol, "La liste de ce que j'ai ingurgité depuis ce main !"

- "Compris... heu... "un sauté au canon au beurre", "une salade de canon à la poudre" ainsi qu'une "petite maison grillée" !"

- "Ça, c'est un omnivore..." remarqua Sanji en regardant d'un air bizarre le roi du royaume de Drum

- "Il prépare quelque chose !" murmura Chopper sur ses gardes

Soudain, sous la surprise de tout le monde, Wapol se transforma en maison d'acier avec une cheminée sur la tête et des canons à la place des bras, bizarre comme pouvoir... Le nom de cette attaque était **Wapol House. **Sur ce, Wapol avala ses deux sbires, Chess et Kuromarimo. Luffy hurla :

- "C'est du cannibalisme !"

Et là, de la fumée sortit des canon de Wapol, celui-ci grinçait des dents, Luffy, Sanji et Chopper étaient vraiment sur leur garde, tout à coup, Chess et Kuromarimo sortirent de la porte, c'était bizarre, en effet, il y avait la tête de Kuromarimo sur la tête de Chess, à croire que Kuromarimo se tenait juste sur les épaules de Chess comme l'avait remarqué Sanji avec une goutte d'eau derrière sa tête. Luffy comme à son habitude était en grande admiration, Kureha sur ses gardes leur avertit :

- "Méfiez-vous... S'ils étaient si fable que ça, on aurait pas eu tant de mal de empêcher leur "chasse aux médecins"."

- "Le royaume de Drum a une constitution qui se présume à son premier article : "Tous ceux qui contrarient le roi doivent mourir "!" menaça Wapol en visant le drapeau sur la tour, "Ce pays m'appartient ! Et ce château est à moi ! Et qu'est-ce que je vois là ! Le ridicule étendard de ce stupide toubib ! Jamais je n'ai connu pire affront !"

Et là, le drapeau sur la tour fut touché par le boulet canon lancé par Wapol. Il avait dégommé le drapeau, le précieux drapeau de Chopper, ce dernier avait les yeux plus qu'écarquillés, Luffy vit Chopper tétanisé, il lui demanda :

- "Dis donc, c'était quoi ce drapeau ?"

Il y eu un grand silence, Luffy regardait chopper avec curiosité, de même Sanji et Plue. Ce dernier aussi était tétanisé, il regardait avec des larmes le drapeau qui descendait de la tour, le chapeau dégommé. Chopper se tourna vers Wapol et lui hurla avec fureur :

- Sacrilège ! Le drapeau du Dr. Hiluluk ! Yaah !

Chopper fonça vers Wapol mais ce dernier lui tira des boulet de canon qui prit en plein fouet. Pendant ce temps là, Luffy grâce aux manches de son manteau, il re-fixa de le drapeau en haut de la tour avec un air déterminé, ce dernier appela le roi :

- "Hé ! La grosse mâchoire ! Vous n'êtes pas de véritables pirates qui naviguent au péril de leur vie ! Vous ignorez ce que représente ce drapeau !"

- "Hein ?" fit Cortez d'un air un peu perplexe, "Il est intéressant ce gamin... même s'il est vraiment jeune !"

Puis Cortez regarde de nouveau Plue, ce dernier tremblait toujours, il était caché derrière les jambes de Sanji. Cortez en regardant Sanji sur ses gardes pensa :

- "Pourquoi le gardien de RAVE serait derrière ce gosse ? Peut-être que... ce gosse aux cheveux blonds est... Non... Il est trop faible, je sens sa force d'ici, en plus il ne possède pas de fruit de démon, c'est un nul qui ne mérite pas de vivre... c'est tout..."

- "Hé !" appela Sanji qui se sentait mal à l'aise face au regard de Cortez, "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, espèce d'enfoiré ?"

- "Rien, juste comme ça... Espèce de crétin de faiblard..." lui dit Cortez, "Et là tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver puisque que c'est juste un compliment."

- "Enfoiré..." murmura Sanji en s'approchant de Cortez

- "Petit !" appela le Dr. Kureha Sanji, "N'entre pas dans son jeu... si tu le fait, tu risque de ne plus te relever..."

-.".. Compris..."

- "Poon !" fit Plue en se serrant plus de la jambe de Sanji

- "Plue..." murmura Sanji en regardant Plue terrifié

Sanji ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Plue était terrorisé à ce point, c'était vrai que Cortez avait un sourire qui vous glaçait les os mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, Sanji était sûr de ça, vraiment sûr de ça. Sanji se mit sur ses gardes et fit face à Cortez, Sanji allait affronter cette crapule !

Pendant ce temps là, Luffy avec un regard plus que déterminé hurla à Wapol poliment surnommé la Grosse Mâchoire par Luffy :

- "Tu n'es qu'une vermine, une larve comme toi n'a pas le droit de toucher à ce drapeau !"

- "C'est ça un pirate ?" fit Chopper en admiration, "Wouah..."

Soudain sous la colère, Wapol tira un boulet de canon sur Luffy, il eut une énorme explosion en haut de la tour, du camp de Luffy, tout le monde était inquiet pour le gamin au chapeau de paille, ils se demandaient tous si Luffy allait bien, du côté du roi, ils étaient content d'avoir pu "battre" Luffy aussi facilement grâce à un simple boulet de canon, cependant Cortez n'était pas de cet avis, il regardait la fumée noir de la tour d'un air non-inquiet mais ce dernier savait que ce gamin au chapeau de paille était encore vivant, il était vraiment coriace...

La fumée noire se dissipa et laissa apparaître Luffy blessé avec un très grand sourire, le drapeau qu'il tenait dans ses mains était encore debout, Wapol et ses sous-filtres étaient complètement surpris, Luffy n'était pas du tout normal. Ce dernier leur dit :

- "Tu vois, le drapeau n'est pas tombé... J'en suis sûr que quelqu'un a juré sa vie dessus, et s'il flotte dessus ce n'est pas du tout un hasard..."

- "Toi..." grogna Wapol entre ses dents

- "Hé ! Le roi !" appela Cortez

- "Quoi !"

- "Fais attention, il est très fort, quant à moi..." fit Cortez en s'approchant pas à pas de Plue, "Je vais récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher... "

- "La grosse bouche !" hurla Luffy pour qu'on pût l'entendre de loin, "JE NE TOLERAI PAS QUE TU T'ATUMES A DEGOMMER CE DRAPEAU EN RICANANT COMME UNE MULE !"

Tout le monde regardait Luffy avec surprise, même Plue (qui tremblait toujours et encore), ce dernier avait de l'admiration pour Luffy même s'il venait de le connaître un peu par hasard.

- "Le renne ! Je vais dégommer la grosse mâchoire, quant à toi, dégomme le clown, ça marche ?"

- "heu... Compris !"

Soudain Luffy étira ses bras pour attraper un support et se projeta vers Wapol à très grande vitesse, et là ! Luffy en percutant Wapol en plein ventre envoya valser Wapol à une dizaine de mètre de Lufy, son poids l'avait sauvé. Luffy avait un sourire au lèvres. Wapol se leva en lui disant d'un ton menaçant :

- "Toi... Tu vas me le payer !"

- "Ha ha ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !" répliqua Luffy sans réfléchir ( et parler sans réfléchir, il sait faire !), "Quant à moi, je vais te botter le cul une bonne fois pour toute !"

Pendant ce temps-là, Chopper faisait face à Chessmarimo et il était vraiment sur ses gardes, il était prêt à le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute ce clown ! Puis le combat entre Chessmarimo et Chopper commença, Luffy regardait avec admiration ce combat, et de même Plue, ces deux-là oubliaient le monde autour d'eux, Wapol ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce crétin de gamin au chapeau de paille ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Wapol pensa alors :

- "Je vais profiter de la situation pour m'introduire sans bruit dans le château..."

Wapol, sur la pointe des pieds, avança pas à pas vers l'entrée du château sans faire de bruits, Cortez le regardait s'enfuir, ce dernier pensa alors que Wapol était un pur lâche !

- "Gamin au chapeau de paille !" appela Cortez

- "Hein ? Qui ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" fit Luffy en se pointant du doigt avec un regard d'ahurie

- "Ouais toi, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ?" demanda Cortez

- "Heu... Ouais ! Toi !" répondit Luffy sans réfléchir, "Pourquoi ?"

- "Il le fait expires ?" se demanda alors Cortez suite à la réponde de Luffy, puis il lui dit, "Ce n'est pas ça dont je veux te faire remarquer ! Wapol ! Et Wapol, tu l'oublies ?"

- "HEIN !" hurla sans comprendre pourquoi Cortez venait juste de le dénoncer sans raison

- "Wapol ? Hein ?" Luffy regarda en direction de Wapol, "Ah ! Mais oui ! LA GROSSE MÂCHOIRE ! ATTENDS MOI ! VIENS TE BATTRE !" Luffy fonça sur Wapol avec colère

- "Traître de Cortez !" hurla le roi avec colère

- "Traitez moi de traître ou autre, ça ne me fait rien..."

- "Hein ?" fit Wapol sans comprendre ce que disait Cortez

- "À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été votre allié, Wapol, je me suis juste servi de vous pour arriver à mon but, c'est tout !"

- "Cortez, tu t'es bien foutu de moi !"

- "**Gomu Gomu no..."**

Luffy arrivait à grande vitesse vers Wapol avec ses bras allongés derrière lui, Wapol sentait le danger venir, le roi fonça vers l'homme en caoutchouc et essaya de le manga sans effet, soudain les bras en élastique arriva à grande vitesse vers Wapol et luffy hurla :

-** "... BAZOOKA !"**

Sur ce, Wapol recracha Luffy et s'envola au loin dans les cieux tout comme la team Rocket dans Pokémon (mais ça on s'en fout !). Mais quelque chose inquiétait Sanji, Chopper, Plue et le Dr. Kureha, pourquoi Cortez avait avertit Luffy de la tentative de fuite de Wapol ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait, ou vraiment... Luffy regarda Cortez qui se craquait les doigts, il avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Wapol. il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Quand Cortez eut fini ses échauffements, il dit avec un sourire sadique :

-"Bien, c'est fini la plaisanterie mes petits, c'est aujourd'hui que votre vie s'achève !"


	5. Le miracle venu de loin

**Chapitre 5 :**

** Le miracle venu de loin**

- "Du poison..." pensa Zorro, "Si je me fait une égratignure, c'est la fin... Je dois à tout prix gagner !"

Zorro faisait face à Cortez qui avait mis à terre Luffy, personne avant lui n'avait réussi à battre Luffy. Puis Cortez confiant fonça sur Zorro avec ses dagues empoisonnées, il essaya de blesser à plusieurs reprises mais Zorro esquiva et intercepta toutes ses attaques pour ne pas se faire empoisonné. Cortez s'arrêta un instant, cependant, pendant cet instant, Zorro fonça sur son adversaire avec un **Oni Giri** avec sa plus grande vitesse mais Cortez avait pu esquiver son attaque à temps en faisant une pirouette et en atterrissant derrière Zorro. Quand il fut derrière l'épéiste, il fit un mouvement transversal avec ses dagues et blessa Zorro au dos.

- "Morimo !/ Mr. Bushido !/ Zorro !" hurlèrent Sanji, Vivi et Usopp en même temps

- "C'est pas vrai ! Il a été touché !" hurla Usopp désespéré

- "Au dos..." murmura Sanji surpris.

À ce moment-là, Sanji se rappelle du combat de son rivale contre œil-de-faucon, ce qu'il avait dit à celui-ci avant de recevoir le coup final : _Recevoir le coup final dans le dos est le comble du déshonneur. _Là, il venait de recevoir le coup dans le dos...

- "Ce n'est pas bon..." murmura Sanji, "Zorro vient juste de se faire empoisonné..."

- "Tss..." souffla Cortez en regardant Zorro, "Je l'ai manqué..."

Sanji regarda plus attentivement Zorro avec l'aide d'Usopp, ce dernier vit quelque chose :

- "Il a été touché mais il n'a pas été blessé... C'était juste..."

- "Heureusement..." fit Vivi en soufflant

- "Le lâche", pensa Zorro en se roulant par terre, "C'est vraiment un lâche, je n'aime pas ce genre de personne..."

- "Roronoa-kun..." fit Cortez, "je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, je veux RAVE et point c'est tout..."

- "Poon..."

- "Plue..." pensa Sanji en regardant dans la direction de la bestiole étrange, "Je ne peux pas le laisser faire !"

Sur ces paroles, Sanji courut en direction de Plue pour aller le protéger de Cortez, quand il fut devant la bestiole bizarre, il écarta ses bras, signe qu'il allait mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger le porteur de RAVE. Le cuistot était déterminé à le protéger, peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, il allait le protéger.

Cependant Zorro les quatre pattes à terre regardait le cuistot sans comprendre, pourquoi risquait-il sa vie pour la bestiole blanche ? Cette pensée n'allait pas stopper Zorro, ce dernier fonça sur son adversaire avec ses trois katana, prêt à faire un** Oni Giri** en croisant ses bras.

- "**Oni..."**

- "T'es têtu... Roronoa..."

- "**Gir...** !"

Sans s'y attendre, Zorro fut mis hors d'état de nuire par Cortez à une vitesse affolante en lui donnant un coup surpuissant sur la nuque du bretteur. Ce dernier avait reçu un coup si puissant qu'il était incapable de bouger un seul de ses membres.

- "Merde", grogna Zorro

Cortez ignora Zorro et continua à avancer vers Plue en murmurant quelques mots :

- "Je détruirai RAVE de mes propres mains, je déclencherai l'OverDrive pour dominer cette planète..."

Plue avait peur, il avait vraiment peur même si Sanji était là pour le protéger, ce dernier était blessé mais il s'en fichait complétement, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance de gagner, un miracle ou de la chance serait le bienvenue. Cortez à trois mètres de Sanji lui ordonna :

- "Donne-moi Plue, le blondinet..."

- "Jamais ! Jamais de la vie ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps !"

- "Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Je crois que tu sais pertinent que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner contre moi !"

- "..."

- "Tu es bien plus faible que tes deux amis envoyés au tapis ! Je le sais !"

- "On ne le sait tant qu'on n'a pas essayé ! Et puis je ne suis pas faible !" répliqua Sanji dont son sang se mettait à bouillir

- "Insol... !"

- "**Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi ** !"

Soudain sans s'y attendre, Cortez reçu en plein visage une bille explosif, le cuistot des chapeaux de paille fut aussi surpris, il savait qu'il était le lanceur de cette bille, c'était Usopp, ce dernier avait les jambes qui tremblaient, cependant il possédait ses lunettes de visée sur son nez et son lance-pierres dans ses mains, Chopper était impressionnée par le courage de Usopp... bien que ce dernier avait vraiment la trouille. Usopp avait vraiment très peur...

- "Tu sais Usopp, tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les héros..." lui dit Sanji

- "Ta gueule ! Combats-le !"

- "Bah... Merci, Usopp..." murmura Sanji avec une goutte d'eau derrière la tête

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu et laissa apparaître Cortez avec une colère noire, il regardait Usopp avec des yeux d'assassin, des yeux qui vous glaçait le sang juste en les regardant. Cortez dit au tireur d'élite :

- .".. Dis donc, tu veux vraiment mourir ?"

- "Par pitié, laisser moi en vie... Ce n'est pas de ma faute , j'ai juste mal visé ! Je voulais juste viser le blondinet aux sourcils bizarres !" mentit alors Usopp pour se défendre

-" Hé !" s'énerva Sanji face aux mensonges grossiers de Usopp

- "Tu sais gamin, il faut que tu apprennes de mentir correctement !" dit Cortez au menteur expérimenté

- "**Usopp spell !"**

- "Hein ? Une nouvelle technique ?" se demanda Sanji en regardant attentivement Usopp

- "... Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?" pensa Cortez d'un air interrogateur

- "Tu viens de te couper avec une feuille pile sur l'articulation !"

- "Hii ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait mal !" fit Vivi qui qui avait juste la sensation en entendant ce que Usopp avait dit

- "... Est-il vraiment sérieux ?" se dirent Sanji, le Dr. Kureha, Cortez et Zorro toujours conscient mais toujours incapable de bouger. Ils avaient tous de grosses gouttes d'eau derrière la tête

- "Tu as ... hein ?"

Soudain, Cortez se trouva juste en face de Usopp, ce dernier tremblait énormément, il avait vraiment peur, trop peur pour pouvoir bouger, des larmes de peur coulaient sous ses yeux, ses membres ne voulaient plus lui répondre, il était terrorisé. En face de lui, il y avait la personne, l'ennemi qui avait battu Zorro et Luffy sans être blessé.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi rapide ? Cortez était trop rapide, trop puissant pour eux ! Quant à Usopp, il était beaucoup trop lent... trop faible... et trop trouillard ! Vivi à côté du brun au teint mat était aussi effrayée, elle tremblait. Les plus forts de l'équipage avaient été battu si facilement par cet homme... Personne n'avait pu le blesser...

- "Je vois, tu as peur..." murmura Cortez en fixant Usopp directement dans les yeux tremblant de Usopp

- "... Tu... Pourquoi... "

- "Hum ? Je crois que tu as beaucoup trop peur pour voir parler correctement, non ?"

- "Pourquoi as-tu... fait... ça ?"

- "Pourquoi ?" demanda Cortez, "Parce qu'ils étaient sur mon chemin !"

- "Ton chemin ? Quel chemin !" hurla Vivi transpirante et tremblante, "Que veux-tu exactement !"

- "RAVE... Je veux RAVE... Je veux détruire RAVE pour le bien de "Diamond Card" !" hurla Cortez avec joie, "Notre organisation déclenchera l'OverDrive, un OverDrive surpuissant, et nous, nous serons les maîtres du monde ! Ah Ah Ah !"

- "Juste pour ça..." murmura Zoro en se relevant avec difficulté et avec la douleur encore présente

Ce dernier se remit sur ses jambes, il se mit en position de combat en remettant son katana blanc dans sa bouche et un katana dans chaque main, Zorro était prêt à reprendre sa revanche contre Cortez. Le Dr. Kureha était inquiète pour Plue, mais aussi pour les nouveaux amis de Chopper... Kureha attira l'attention de Cortez en l'interpelant :

- "Quel est ton but personnel ?"

- "RAVE est mon objectif..."

- "Hein ?"

- "Je veux détruire RAVE pour le bien de mes ancêtre, mes ancêtre ont été tué par le second RAVE Master ! Je veux les venger ! Voilà mon objectif ! Je ne veux pas que mes descendants soient exterminés par le futur RAVE Master !"

- "Juste pour cette raison !" hurla Vivi avec colère, "Si un OverDrive se déclenche, alors, sûr pour sûr, tes descendants seront tués !"

Sanji fonça sur Cortez et envoya un coup de jambes surpuissant sur Cortez, mais ce dernier l'évita en se baissant, puis il prit la jambe de Sanji avec une de ses mains et le balança sur le sol à l'entrée du château où Sanji tomba lourdement sur le sol avec douleur en retour, sa colonne vertébrale fragilisée venait juste de recevoir un énorme coup. Le blondinet se releva avec difficulté à cause de la douleur.

- "Merde... Ça fait vraiment mal..." murmura Sanji

Zorro avait vu la scène, pourquoi Sanji avait foncé sans réfléchir sur son adversaire, comme ça ? Sans s'y attendre, Cortez disparut du champ de vision de Zorro et réapparut devant Sanji, Cortez s'était déplacé à une vitesse impressionnante, Sanji le regardait d'un air vengeur. Cortez prit Sanji par le cou et le souleva pour que ses pied ne purent toucher le sol, le cuistot perdit de plus en plus du souffle, le blondinet n'avait pas assez de forces dans ses bras pour enlever la main de l'ennemi. Zorro courut vers Cortez en préparant son attaque mais Cortez, en le voyant arriver, tendit son bras tenant Sanji vers Zorro, Cortez avait l'intention de balancer Sanji sur Zorro pendant la technique du sabreur ! Zorro était à cinq mètres de son adversaire !

- "Merde ! Pas ça ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Si je continues comme ça... le Love-Cook sera grièvement blessé !"

Soudain, Cortez hurla de douleur et lâcha en même temps Sanji qui tomba par terre. Sanji en tombant vit Plue aux pieds de Cortez, du sang coulait sur son nez, Sanji avait deviné que Plue s'était servi de son nez (ou sa corne) pour transpercer le pied de Cortez. Ce geste permit à Zorro de blesser Cortez grâce à son **Oni Giri **sans blesser une autre personne, Cortez fut battu par surprise, ce dernier tomba à terre couvert de sang.

- "Love-Cook... T'es encore vivant ?" demanda Zorro en rangeant ses katana dans leurs fourreaux

- "Ouais, je le suis encore !" répondit Sanji difficilement, "Pendant une seconde, je croyais que j'allais mourir par tes lames... Morimo..."

- "Je vois..." murmura Zorro

Zorro regarda alors Plue avec un regard curieux, il plia à genoux et regarda fixement la bestiole blanche bizarre, puis il dit :

- "C'est... un insecte, cette bestiole..."

- "Bah... T'es sûr que ce n'est pas un chien ? Il marche sur quatre pattes..."

- "Aucune idée..."

- "Hung..."

Sanji tremblait, le coup d'avant l'avait salement amoché, il n'avait presque plus de forces pour bouger. Plue inquiet s'approcha de Sanji, de même pour le Dr. Kureha et Chopper, le Dr. Kureha donna un coup de pied à Sanji pour qu'il fût à plat ventre sur le sol, puis elle mit son pied sur le dos du cuistot et appuya sur son pied.

- "AARG ! ÇA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! VOUS ÊTES MALADE OU QUOI !"

- "Calme-toi ! C'est pour ton bien... sinon tu ne pourras plus marcher !"

- "Oh... Putain..."

Puis Dalton s'approcha du Dr. Kureha et lui demanda :

- "Où est Wapol ?"

- "Dans le ciel", répondit Kureha, "C'est le gamin au chapeau de paille qui l'a envoyé dans le ciel !"

- "Je vois..." sourit Dalton face à la bonne nouvelle

- "Vous..." marmonna une voix rauque derrière eux

Cortez se remit sur ses deux pieds avec des yeux vide mais remplis de haine, ses dents étaient devenus pointues, on pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il voulait exterminer l'équipage du gamin au chapeau de paille, le Dr. Kureha, Dalton, Plue, tout le monde sur terre. Cet ennemi avait ses dagues dans ses mains, courut à grande vitesse en direction du groupe et planta l'une des deux dagues dans la poitrine de Zorro, son poumon gauche avait été transpercé, ce dernier s'évanouit sur la neige, il respirait difficilement à cause du manque du poumon.

Kureha, Dalton, Chopper et Sanji furent sidérés, Zorro s'était fait battre si facilement, Cortez regarda Plue et lui dit :

- "J'aurais RAVE... RAVE..."

Soudain Cortez avec colère donna un coup de pied sur Plue, Sanji se prit le coup de pied à la place de Plue et prenant Plue dans ses bras et ils furent tous les deux éjectés à l'intérieur du château et se prirent la colonne dans la halle du château. Du sang coulait depuis le front de Sanji.

Au même moment, Nami qui était en train de se reposer entendit beaucoup de bruits, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre avec une couverture sur le dos. Quand elle fut dehors, elle vit Sanji blessé face à Cortez, ce dernier avait Plue dans une de ses mains, Cortez avait un sourire sadique, dans l'autre main, il y avait une pierre de couleur bleue qui brillait.

- "Merci, bestiole !"

Cortez balança Plue sur Sanji, puis il partit en regardant la pierre bizarre. Nami inquiète appela Sanji en courant vers lui :

- "Sanji-kun ! Sanji-kun ! Tu vas bien !"

- "Hein ?" fit Cortez en regardant en direction de Nami

- "Sanji-kun ! Sanji-kun !"

- "Na... Nami-san... fuis !" ordonna Sanji en essayant de se relever

- "T'es blessé, Sanji-kun ! Tu ne devrais pas te forcer !"

- "Le trésors... le Plue a été volé ! Je dois le récupérer !"

- "Poon ! Poon !"

Plue fonça vers Cortez et essaya de frapper Cortez avec ses petites pattes, Nami ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Cortez balança Plue contre un mur avec sa jambe, puis il s'approcha de Nami en lui disant et en la regardant dans les yeux :

- "Deviens ma femme, ma douce rousse !"

- "Quoi..."

- "Rends RAVE !" hurla Sanji avec colère

Cortez regarda Sanji avec un air supérieur, il avait du dégout pour le blondinet. Il frappa Sanji au ventre, ce dernier cracha du sang, il tremblait.

- "Toi, tu n'as pas le droit de parler !"

- "Je m'en fous complétement !"

Sanji se releva et regarda Cortez droit dans les yeux avec détermination, jamais il n'abandonnerait ! Il leva sa jambe droite avec difficulté et frappa la main de Cortez où se trouvait la pierre bleue qui s'envola en l'air, puis Sanji rattrapa la pierre en l'air avec sa main droite. Cortez le frappa au ventre avec une force inouïe mais le blond ne s'évanouit pas face à la douleur, il tint le bras de Cortez avec sa main libre pour l'immobiliser.

Pendant ce temps, Kureha, Dalton avec Zorro dans les bras, Chopper en renne avec Luffy sur son dos, Usopp et Vivi arrivèrent à l'intérieur du château et virent le combat de Sanji et de Cortez. Dalton déposa Zorro contre un mur en prenant soin de ne pas engendrer des blessures en plus. Kureha inquiète demanda :

- "Qui a RAVE ?"

- "RAVE, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Nami en s'approchant du groupe

- "Nami ! Tu vas bien ?" demanda Vivi

- "Oui, mais Sanji... je voudrai savoir, c'est quoi cette pierre précieuse bizarre que j'ai vu dans les mains de l'adversaire ? Et pourquoi Plue veut à tout prix le récupérer ?"

- "C'est RAVE, qui l'a ?" redemanda le Dr. Kureha

- "Sanji-kun..."

- "Heureusement... Il doit protéger RAVE coûte que coûte", dit Dalton en restant à côté de l'épéiste blessé, "le prochain RAVE Master doit sauver le monde... des ténèbres."

- "RAVE ? Ténèbres ? RAVE Master ? Sauver le monde ?" pensa Nami perplexe

- "Je crois savoir pourquoi... Plue s'est tout de suite lié d'amitié avec ce garçon... hi hi hi !" dit Kureha en buvant sa boisson en souriant

- "Pourquoi ? Plue ne fait jamais confiance à personne, d'habitude !" s'exclama Dalton surpris

- "C'est vrai..."

- "Ahh ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sanji est en train de se faire salement amoché !" s'exclama Usopp désespéré

En effet, Sanji qui tenait toujours le bras de Cortez recevait des poings du puissant inouïe de la part de Cortez, Sanji avait du sang qui coulait depuis son front, depuis de sa bouche, depuis de son nez, cependant ses yeux exprimait de la détermination, il n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu. Cortez ne comprenait pas du tout le garçon aux cheveux blonds, pourquoi voulait-il tellement protéger RAVE de ses propres mains ? Cortez donna un coup de tête à Sanji qui encaissa le coup tant bien que mal, puis sans s'y attendre, le cuistot ferma son poing fermement contenant RAVE, il était prêt à utilise sa main ?

- "Dalton, je crois que maintenant tu sais pourquoi Plue fait tellement confiance à ce jeune garçon non ?"

- "Je crois..."

- "Plue est le gardien de RAVE", pensa Vivi en regardant le combat attentivement, "ça veut dire que... Sanji-san est..."

- "Vivi... Tu sais ce qui se passe, non ?" demanda Nami, cependant Vivi ne répondait pas. Nami demanda à Usopp :

- "Usopp, tu sais ce qui se passe ?"

- "Pas du tout !" répliqua Usopp

- "Rapide..."

- "C'est la fin !" hurla Sanji en commençant à envoyer son poing sur Cortez

- "Gentillesse... Vitesse... Force... Plue... tous ces éléments sont réunis en ce gamin, ça ne fait aucun doute !" dit Kureha

Pendant le discours du Dr. Kureha, Sanji donna un coup de poing à Cortez en plein visage, mais au moment de la frappe, une explosion eut lieu. Que s'était-il passé ?

- "Ce gamin... est le troisième RAVE Master !"


	6. Note

Note importante :

Voilà un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre sur _Rave Master from Ocean_. Pour la seule et bonne raison que j'ai abandonné cette fic.

Depuis un bout de temps, j'ai arrêté de regarder Rave et je ne suis plus autant passionnée par One Piece. Je suis passée par autre chose.

Pour ceux qui voulaient un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolée.

Je mets cette histoire en Adoption, pour ceux qui veulent, voilà vous pouvez continuer cette histoire à ma place.

Dragonnotte.


End file.
